


Did i just confess, my love for Potter?

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Drarry bet, Drarry hogwarts, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Hangover, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Draco got drunk with a few friends at a party. He starts to text his crush Potter. What happens when Draco tells Potter everything?





	Did i just confess, my love for Potter?

**This is crap! I know, i'm so sorry!**

**I was bored, and wanted to distract myself :)**

**I hope you'll like it!!**

**_Enjoy!!_ **

 

 

Harry sat in his bed, reading a book. It was friday night. He was embarrassed from class. He had been caught staring at Malfoy. His crush. Professor McGonagall, had smiled at him.

And told him, that he could stare as much as he wanted, just not in her class. Harry had flushed red, and Malfoy and his friends had just laughed and teased him. 

 

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron shouted, bursting into the dorm. 

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked still looking at his book. "There's a party in Hufflepuff!" Ron said with the biggest smile, Harry had ever seen. 

"Okay, so?" he asked glaring at Ron. "Wanna tag along?" Ron asked. "No thanks, i'm tired," Harry yawned. 

"Malfoy will be there! He loves you too! Kiss already!" Ron said sitting down on Harry's bed. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up.

"N-no he dosen't.." Harry said. Ron sighed. "He does. I overheard some Slytherins," Ron said. 

"Well, he dosen't. We're in our 6th year! Why would he have feelings for me? He probaly fancies some Slytherin girl," Harry said.

Even though it was the truth, it still broke Harry's heart. The thoughts of Malfoy dating someone else than Harry, broke his heart.

"Please, why wont you come? You love to party! You're not Hermione, remember that!" Ron said, it made Harry laugh a little and Ron joined the laugh too.

"I do love parties. But i have homework, and i'm too tired," Harry lied. Ron gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"You're embarrassed from class today? Aren't you?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Of course i am! I can never see him ever again," Harry said slamming his book.

"Please, he was flirting with you," Ron said.

"He was teasing and making fun of me!" Harry stated.

"Well you ever realize how much he loves you?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"God, Harry! Fine! Stay here, and lie to yourself!" Ron said leaving, slamming the door.

Harry sighed.

Harry's phone made a little bing.

Which meant he had got a text.

**(11:12) Draco: Heyyyeyeye Hayrr**

**(11:13) Harry: Are you drunk?**

**(11:17) Draco: i'M noT drukkn.!.!**

**(11:19) Harry: Let me guess, you went to the party?**

**(11:21) Draco: Yses! Me mis yuo ;(**

**(11:22) Harry: What do you mean?**

**(11:24) Draco: I lvoe you!**

**(11:27) Draco: i wanttt yuo ot be mien!**

**(11:29) Draco: Me wan t to kis yuo**

**(11:31) Draco: I wnat ot lick yoru faec!**

**(11:35) Harry: Stop. You don't know what you're saying.**

**(11:36) Draco: I YOU LOVE!**

**(11:40) Harry: You're drunk.**

**(11:41) Draco: But 'm alos ni love you wiht!**

Harry sighed and threw his phone away.

Did Malfoy tell the truth?

No! He couldn't love Harry!

He was just drunk texting!

Harry wanted to cry.

**(11:55) Draco: Mis yuo**

**(11:59) Harry: Please stop.**

**(12:05) Draco: Wy?**

**(12:09) Harry: Because you know you'red drunk! So please,**

**stop texting me!**

**(12:12) Draco: Yuo..htae me!!!!!**

**(12:16) Harry: No. I don't. But you're drunk, and don't mean it.**

**(12:20) Draco: But I do**

**(12:25) Harry: As if**

And with that, Harry fell asleep.

His phone in his lap. 

___

The next day Draco woke up with hangover.

"My head.." he said, and rubbed his eyes, before meeting Blaise's.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Dead. Merlin, what happened?" Draco said.

He was tired. Too tired.

"We went to the party, and you drank too much," Blaise chuckled.

"Oh no!" Draco gasped.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, worried.

"I drunk texted Potter.." Draco said.

"You did what!?" Blaise shouted.

"Ouch! My head, for Merlins beard!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, let me just check," Draco said and took his phone.

Draco started looking through the texts.

His eyes wide looking at the texts.

"I..told him i love him.." Draco choked out.

"You did what!?" Blaise asked.

"Kill me!" Draco said and Blaise handed him a hangover potion.

Draco gulped it all.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked.

"Normal," Draco said.

___

"Now everyone, we will be making Amortentia today," Professor Snape said.

"Mr Malfoy, can you get up here?" Professor Snape asked, and Draco did.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked.

"Tell me what you smell," Professor Snape asked.

"Uhm, okay?" Draco said.

He took a step closer to the potion.

"I smell vanilla, uhm..i smell blueberry shampoo, and i smell honeydukes," Draco said.

"You smell like vanilla! Your shampoo is with blueberry, and you love honeydukes," Ron whispered next to Harry.

"Knock it off!" Harry whispered.

"Mr Potter, pay attention. We all know you smell Mr Malfoy, so i don't have to get you to tell us what you smell," Professor Snape said.

Everyone burst into laughter, expect Harry and Draco.

Both being teased by their friends, and blushing like a crazy.

"I-i don't," Harry said.

"Really? Then what do you smell?" Professor Snape smirked.

"I smell, coffee, white roses and plants," Harry lied.

Draco's smile faded. 

Harry didn't fancy him, he had never. 

People started to look at Harry with a weird reaction.

"Uhm, er," Ron coughed.

"That's impossible! Draco and Harry are in love with eachother! We all know!" a Ravenclaw girl shouted.

"No! I am not in love with that face of Potter's!" Draco shouted. 

Of course, Draco didn't fancy Harry. 

Harry thought.

"Great acting skills, Draco!" a Gryffindor said and Draco blushed but rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to class, shall we?" Professor Snape said.

___

Harry found Draco sitting alone outside, reading a book.

Harry decided to go outside.

He walked over to Draco and sat besides him.

He heard Draco take a deep breath and sigh.

"Was it true?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't answer.

Draco looked up from his book, and saw that inside was almost everyone.

Everyone were watching Harry and Draco, hoping they would kiss.

Some hoped to win their bets.

"That you love me? And you smelled me?" Harry asked, and Draco read again.

"Yes," Draco let out a deep sigh before meeting green eyes.

"Oh," Harry said.

"But you wouldn't care, since you didn't smell or love me back!" Draco snapped.

Wow, he truely was a Malfoy! Harry thought.

"Draco," Harry started, looking at Draco's lips, "I love you," 

With that, Draco looked at him with eyes wide.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

A part of him thought, Harry would start to laugh and yelll 'Hah! I don't! PRANK!!' 

Draco's lips crashed onto Harry's.

They heard cheering and clapping every corner.

They heard people giving other galleons, from bets.

Even teachers, had sat bets.

Draco and Harry smiled.

They had finally kissed.

 

 

 


End file.
